Emergency Call
by lionkid05
Summary: Emergency situation, Hiyama the only senior doctor here, need helping hand...


Emergency Call

Shiraishi wake up startled when she heard vibrating sound of a hand phone nonstop disturbing a dark silent night, shaking furiously on the floor. Who is calling her in the middle of the night? Still sleepy and with both eyes closed searching blindly at the vibrating source. Finally not long after, found the phone and looking at the display screen, 3 am and Haitani calling blinking back at her. Something must be happened, she accepted his call, but before she can say a word his frantic voice echoed, "…sensei…sensei… two patients coming, both in hemorrhaging shock…" at the background she can hear Natori giving orders to nurses and Hiyama shouting at Yokomine, "Call Shiraishi too her apartment is just 5 minutes by car, we need her hands too…"

At this emergency situation she is switched on into leader mode immediately, gone all her sleepiness. "Haitani sensei take a deep breath, let it out, calm down, I will arrive in 5 minutes, I will give guidance on the phone…" but the other line silent suddenly, any movements freeze, as if she could hear a needle dropped on the floor, what happen? "Haitani sensei? Hiyama? Mosi… Mosi…?" she said awkwardly.

"Ah, sorry we're just startled at your voice…" Hiyama's answering back.

"Eh?" she become confused, didn't they the one calling her needed helping hands?

"Are you with Aizawa? One patient has unequal pupils we need neurosurgery consultation. Both patients have bad hemorrhaging, Hurry up! both of you!" Hiyama's shouting at her through the phone.

Eh where did she know…? "I am on my way" was her answer after temporary shock. Hurriedly wear her daily clothes then run to Aizawa's side.

"Kousaku…" Aizawa heard Megumi's voice in his slumber.

"What?!" is it morning already?

"Kousaku… wake up! There is an emergency, they needed us, here wear your clothes." At her urgent voice he wakes up immediately, wearing his clothes and following her out of bedroom. She is already at the front door clutching her car's key.

"Give me the key, I will drive, you guided them by phone. Switch on speaker so I can hear them too" Then they run into parking lot, getting in her car, start the engine and drive to Shohoku.

"Haitani, what is the newest situation?" she's asking Haitani with her calm steady voice, the voice that always makes him calm in any situation.

"The drunken man, blood pressure 76. Shock state. Stomach swelling. Based on CT's scan it might be hematoma..." Haitani's shouting. "Probably a retroperitoneal hematoma." Natori interrupted Haitani. "Blood pressure has fallen to 70." Yukimura's shouting in the back.

"Haitani, Natori… first…" her voice swallowed by the fellows' frantic voices again, they're shouting back and forth "Can't feel the thigh artery…" "The stomach is rapidly swelling."

He can't stand at their panicked voices anymore, sigh, he start taking charge, "Haitani, Natori… listen to Shiraishi guidance and just do what she said!" he said half shouting half roaring. Then Shiraishi's hand reaching his side and stroking his arm to calm him.

After hearing his scary voice the other line becomes quite, "Hai…" Haitani answered his command hesitantly. "Shiraishi sensei..." he's asking her timidly and unsure.

As on cue she starts to guide them again with her soothing voice, "First, open the abdomen correctly, cut through the middle resolutely from the xiphoid process till the thesuprapubic otherwise even visible things can't be seen."

"The testicular vein burst." Haitani said with calmer voice after found the hemorrhage point. "Blood pressure isn't rising." Natori added new information.

"There must be another hemorrhage. Check further in the pelvis cavity. There might be damage to the internal or external iliac vein. We're already in parking lot."

"Let's maintain the operative field." Natori talked to Haitani, "I can see it, it's the external iliac vein." Natori shouted happily.

"Blood pressure 75. It's raising. Saturation is rising as well." Yukimura informed.

After last accident in subway station opening, the fellows seem in high spirit to save patients and that is included in this night shift duty. They can't stand idle make a round, checking every patient's condition in HCU and ICU. Hiyama the only senior doctor in night shift duty become weary looking at the fellows' enthusiasm work. In her senior years as lifesaving doctor she just wants a long calm night in her night shift duty, she shouldn't take any more night shift duty with three fellows all at once, they are sucking up all of her positive energy, shaking her head to clear her rambling brain.

Then that hotline phone ringing informed two patients in hemorrhage shock, drunken man and motorcycle rider, collided in crossroad asking permission to Shohoku, other hospital can't accept them. She looked at the fellows, their eyes shining up, of course. In another situation she would be laughing out loud. She let out a long sigh, dragging her foot to emergency room, giving order preparing to accept the patients.

At 02:58 am two patients arrived, both in bad hemorrhage. She takes charge the motorcycle rider because his pupils already unequal, "Natori takes charge the drunken man. Haitani call Aizawa, we need neurosurgery consultation." Hoping he's still wide awake finishing his report or drinking at Tsuneo's bar.

"…sensei…sensei… two patients coming, both in hemorrhaging shock…" she heard Haitani already connected to Aizawa

"Haitani switch on speaker so I can hear his instruction." ok next is Shiraishi, she's always study till late at night "Yokomine call Shiraishi too her apartment is just 5 minutes by car, we need her hands too…" then we all hear Shiraishi's voice from Haitani's phone and all hell breaks loose no in this situation freezes over literally, everyone stopping, looking at Haitani expectantly.

"Haitani sensei? Hiyama? Mosi… Mosi…?" we can hear Shiraishi's awkward voice.

"Ah, sorry we're just startled at your voice…" she said answering back.

"Eh?"

Is that her only answer she can say? Just Eh? Can't she give another hint why she is answering from Aizawas's phone? Forget it we have critical patients here, "Are you with Aizawa? One patient has unequal pupils we need neurosurgery consultation. Both patients have bad hemorrhaging, Hurry up! Both of you!" she shouted at the phone.

"I am on my way" was her answer after temporary silent. "Kousaku…" we all heard Shiraishi's voice again from the speaker.

Then Aizawa's voice, "What?!" it looks like our neurosurgeon in sleep deprived.

"Kousaku… wake up! There is an emergency, they needed us, here wear your clothes." There she can see red faces all over emergency room; what a hilarious night. She wouldn't mind take another night shift duty with the fellows if she can encounter something like this again, she knows something happen with those two, grinning happily.

"Give me the key, I will drive, you guided them by phone. Switch on speaker so I can hear them too." Your bad luck Aizawa, we can hear you first and already on speaker since the beginning. Just hope no juicy gossip spread all over the hospital. You're lucky no Fujikawa here.

"Hiyama sensei I already do A-line, we're ready to operate." Yokomine's voice wakes her from reverie. Yokomine looking at her expectantly.

"Alright Yokomine assist me, we'll open the abdomen…" she heard frantic moves and shouting from Natori and Haitani, ck they should just do what Shiraishi instructed, then we heard Aizawa's voice booming through speaker furiously, "Haitani, Natori… listen to Shiraishi guidance and just do what she said!" we're all freezes on the spot don't dare to move, then she signaling Haitani to answer his command and resume their work.

Minutes passed, finally she found the hemorrhaging point, not long the emergency door opened. Here come Aizawa with his bed hair jutting out like a bird nest followed by Shiraishi.

Aizawa run toward Hiyama's patient first, checking the eyes, "There seems to be some peripheral anisocoria. Once the hemorrhage stops, get a CT scan of the abdomen, and then I will re-examine him." He said curtly.

"Someone forgets to apply his hair wax huh?" she said to no one in particular. Aizawa just raise his right brow at her then moves to Shiraishi's side. She can see Shiraishi's glancing at Aizawa's hair from her peripheral vision, but then she steadily giving instruction, "4-0 proline in the needle carrier. Blood pressure 95/52, I will get the FFP, Natori assist Aizawa sensei, Haitani suction, this will take some time. Prepare yourselves."

After checking her patient's vital, Shiraishi walks to the emergency station to write her report, in this place too she feels nervous, what happened? Why is every nurse she passes looking at her secretly and blushing? Is there something wrong? Wait they all know that she arrived with Kousaku, what if some bad rumors spreading at the hospital? She paled.

Then Hiyama comes with big smile on her face, sitting at her side "So do you want to tell me something?"

"Tell you what?" She tries to ignoring her.

"You know…" no, she doesn't know.

"Hiyama, I will go back at home and be right back at my morning shift. I didn't even take my wallet, I was in hurry, you know." She smiled nervously.

"Hmmm…" Hiyama's mischievous smile makes her shivering.

"Shiraishi, I will take you home now." She looked at Kousaku's angry face. Few step behind him the fellows and nurses gather around anxiously.

"Well, are both of you official now?" she's looking at us expectantly. Behind Kousaku's back Natori try giving signal to Hiyama to stop, but she ignoring him.

"Hiyama I am sure you're wise enough not to repeat any conversation we had on the speaker and spread any bad rumors outside? That does include to all of you who had last night shift duty." He said it coldly. The fellows and nurses nodded faintheartedly. "The answer of your question is yes we're officially dating." Then grabbed Shiraishi's hand and out from emergency station.

"That is all I want to hear!" Hiyama shouted from the back happily.

Shiraishi too shocked to react. Her mind clearer when Kousaku driving her car out of the hospital. "You announced our dating to all of them."

"We're dating, aren't we?" he said it amused.

"Yes, but… " didn't he feel disturbed at all?

"Keep praying, our dating gossip spread wider than our conversation on the speaker." He said it casually.

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"You mistakenly answer my phone and they're switched on the speaker."

"Since, when?" Shiraishi shocked.

"Since the beginning."

Shiraishi's face turned pale, and then turne red, closing her face with her hands then slumped at her seat. Not only Hiyama, everyone at night shift duty know that Kousaku stayed at her apartment. She groaned loudly. Kousaku just smirked at her funny behavior.

Ps: luckily their dating gossip spread wider and their speaker scandal just spread as hospital horror stories (no one want to wake the demon doctor right?)

My first CB fanfic, hope all of you like the story. sorry for strange plot and grammar error.

I am so sorry forget to add the credit, I am using medical steps from code blue season 1 episode 03 and code blue season 3 episode 01. I am not a med-practitioner and not owning Code Blue ^_^


End file.
